


Safe in his Hands

by Floris_Oren



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, CBT, Cock Cage, Cum Inflation, Dom/sub, Facial, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Magic, Sex Pollen, consentual, some electrical play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:09:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5817118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor and Tony have a wild romp when Thor accidentally gets infected by a sex fungus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe in his Hands

**Author's Note:**

> I finally got my google docs to work for me and found this half written story. :) THERE is not enough Thor/Tony to me so here, have some sex. Lol. and with all the Gen stuff I've been writing lately, this kinky story just begged me to finish it.

 

It’s raining, hard. Sheets upon sheets as thunder rents through the air; a wild gust of wind glows against the building, rattling the windows in their frames. Tony takes a deep breath, swathed in blankets on the king sized bed, he wonders if Thor’s powers are going to turn the whole city into rubble. The god is sweating horribly and is trembling at the side of the bed. Tony isn’t entirely certain what to do. 

 

They’d just gotten back from a mission to one of the nine realms, one Tony can’t pronounce. All he knows is that Thor got covered in something during a fight and since he didn’t wear a breathing apparatus that filtered out pollens and such from the air, he’d gotten infected with something that at first made him sneeze 

 

It’d been funny when the sneeze made Thor pop the biggest boner Tony had ever seen, and since it was only the Thor hadn’t gotten embarrassed by it. Instead he waved it off as adrenaline from battle. 

 

But things went south from there, and now he is sweating and moaning and his erection hasn’t gone away. He stands naked while Tony frowns, wondering if this is going where he thinks it’s going, and while he doesn’t want to take advantage of Thor. Having sex with the god is always mind blowing. 

 

“Tony...I…” Thor couldn’t get the words out. Tony sucked in a breath as well. Thor came towards him. He smells the land after a fresh rain. Lightning tears through the sky and lights up the darkened room. Thor’s eyes are practically glowing as he partakes in the vision that is Tony in the bed. 

 

“Mine.” Thor smiles as he kneels on the bed next to Tony. Tony smiled. He loves it when Thor gets possessive of him. It made him feel safe and wanted. They had talked about it before, and he isn’t certain if it’s whatever magical something-or-other Thor has been introduced to or what, but he leans towards Thor. 

 

“Are you sure?” Tony asked. 

 

“Yes, Man of Iron, you are mine.” Thor growled into Tony’s ear. Biting a bit of the lobe, making Tony jerk and cock come awake. 

 

“But…” Tony moaned out, “you’ve been...I don’t know...but something has made you horny….” Tony said. 

 

“I know it, love.” Thor replied. “It’s a fungus of some magical lore that invokes intense physical feelings.” Thor explained. “I always have the need to bed you, the fungus just brings these feelings to the forefront.” 

 

Tony hummed in thought; “So you can ignore the sensation, if you want?” he asked. 

 

“No, but I will leave and take care of myself if you do not want me to make love to you.” Thor replied. 

 

“No, if you can consent than I want you here.” Tony said, and finally got around to kissing Thor as if the world was ending and they were the only two people left. Thor chuckled into Tony’s mouth. Who ate it up. 

“I also want to leave my mark on your body, make you ache with me deep inside you for days…” Thor said as he sucked on Tony’s bottom lip. 

 

Tony relaxed in Thor’s hold as the god made away with the blanket, to reveal Tony’s own naked flesh. His cock throbbed at the sight and even Tony’s cock is flushed red with want. 

 

“Please, Thor...do it...I….please?” Tony asked. He wouldn’t call it begging but that’s beside the point. Thor lies him upon the bed and snaps his fingers. He isn’t as proficient at magic as his brother, but Thor knows a thing or two about sex magic. 

 

Gold manacles with golden chains appear then, around a wrist and ankle. Another snap has Tony pulled in four directions, tightly, and clamped down to the bed. He pulls on the binds but all he gets is a zap of energy for trying to escape.

 

“There, my Man of Iron, you’ll submit to me?” Thor asked. He always asked. He never took it for granted that he had the man’s submission, it was gift and Tony needed to decide when to give it. 

 

“Yes. I submit.” Tony replied, his voice rough and he swallowed. He basked in the warmth Thor gave off. Hands cupped his face as Thor kissed him deeply. Their tongues caressed one another in a dance which had Thor leading and Tony following. 

 

Thunder and lightning make their presence known, not all storms that Thor caused are due to anger or sadness, but sometimes happiness. Tony knows because Thor is beaming down at him even if it’s cloudy and rainy outside the windows of the penthouse. 

 

“Thank you.” Thor says. He rubs his hands along Tony’s sides, he moves from lips to a nipple. He takes it in his mouth and worries it a bit with his tongue and then sucks it into his mouth. Tony huffs a breath and arches his back. His cock throbs in time to Thor’s licking. Pain runs up and down his pain chasing pleasure the entire way.

 

Thor only stops when he feels that the skin is wet enough. The nipple pops out with a soft slurping sound. Thor licks his way to the other, and treats it to the same biting and licking of the first. Tony is whining softly as he pulls on his bonds. He can’t move an inch. And he loves the thought of that. He loves being at Thor’s mercy, being made to take anything Thor is willing to give him. 

 

A hand on Tony’s dick has him almost blacking out. He doesn’t know this can be intense for him. They just started. Still, Thor is jerking him to the edge and he’s about to fall over when he hears another snap. Then something constricts itself around his dick and balls. 

 

He rolls his eyes open - _ when had they closed? _ \- and looks down. His cock is wrapped up in something gold, a wire of sorts, it’s thick on the outside and tight. 

 

“What is that?” Tony asked. 

 

“Hmmm…” Thor runs a hand up and down Tony’s inner thigh. “a type of cock ring,” he said. Tony swallows but nods. Then he watches as the magical cock ring moves and winds around far more tightly than before. The end of it grows a small ball. It glows as it approaches his urethra slit. Ever so gently, it wiggles inside and grows. Tony’s hips bounce on the bed. Thor sits between Tony’s outstretched legs to watch, a firm smile on his face.

 

“Thor!?” Tony shouts when a shock goes through his dick and balls. It hurts in such a wonderful way, he would have cum from it if the magical cock ring hadn’t stoppered him up. 

 

“May I continue?” Thor asked. A wide, shit eating grin is upon his face. 

 

“Please do.” Tony nodded. He is out of breath, trying to suck in more. Not caring about cumming right now. Thor would decide when he could cum. 

 

He lets his head roll back into the pillows while Thor move’s to get the lube from the dresser. He coats his fingers in a good ammount. Once positioned in his spot, Thor wastes no time in getting a finger into Tony. The breach is swift and the stretch a bit much. Tony shouts and jerks as the single digit fucks him open in an imitation of what Thor’s dick is about to do to him. 

 

Tony does his best to relax. Thor pushes a second finger in alongside the first and adds more lube. The squishy sounds makes Tony cringe, but Thor doesn’t call him any names. 

 

The man, two knuckles deep in Tony, stop when he finds the prostate. He kneels then leans over Tony to get a kiss. 

 

“Mine.” Thor says, his dick rubs along Tony’s and there’s another zap of energy that has Tony yelling. 

 

“Please!” Tony finally says when his prostate is rubbed and rubbed, unable to cum, he cries and begs for Thor to take him and then some. He’s so far gone he doesn’t even know what he’s saying exactly. 

 

Thor frees his fingers and replaces them with his dick; it’s fatter than Tony remembers, and leaking precum even when Thor slides inside. The stretch hurts and Tony moans, but Thor is quick and gentle. Two words that probably don’t belong in the same sentence but Tony really doesn’t give two fucks right now. 

 

Thor kisses Tony’s cheeks and neck as he moves in and out of him. He takes on a fast pace because he needs to cum, and he needs to do it inside Tony. He needs Tony to know just to whom he belonged. Tony wants it just as much as the words pour from his mouth, egging Thor on. 

 

Tony can feel every stroke and the ache becomes more and more. He’d have cum twice in the half dozen times Thor has buried himself deep inside. Tony wails for more and he’s sobbing by the time Thor slides in, and stops. His dick throbbing in time to Tony’s heart beats. 

 

Tony can’t help but to squeeze about the intrusion, and with that single movement, Thor cums.  Tony moans as he feels it filling him, and Thor is still cumming when he pulls out. Cum spills out onto the sheets, and about his chest, face and hair. He’s soaked with it when Thor lies down atop him. Takes another kiss. 

 

“Are you alright?” Tony asked, even though he was the one who was just thoroughly fucked. 

 

“Yes, but…” Thor stops when his he feels his dick growing hard again. 

 

Tony chuckles. 

 

“You gonna keep me here all night?” Tony teased. He hurts in all the special ways a fuck like that gives him and he knows he won’t be able to get out of bed tomorrow either. Who knows how long this sex fungus lasts. 

 

Thor chuckles; “Indeed I am, you are going to stay with me until I am satisfied and then, maybe, I’ll let you cum…” Thor slips back inside Tony, grabs the man’s hips and starts to fuck him all over. 

  
Tony can’t meet his thrusts, all he can do is moan and beg to cum. 


End file.
